


Dewey Eyes

by mytholizzie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS AU, Consentual underage, F/M, Set in 2000, She's a high school senior, he works in a library, part of cs cocktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholizzie/pseuds/mytholizzie
Summary: Killian is a freshman at college, working at the public library where Emma, a high school senior and the crowd likes to cause trouble. After dealing with their disturbances for so long, Killian decides that enough is enough.





	Dewey Eyes

Every single day for the past sixty-eight days (not that he had been counting), Emma and her crew had decided to drop by the library, while Killian had been working his Saturday morning shift, just to cause a disturbance for the other patrons of the only other, well-known, sacred, silent place; they’d tried the church but, the pastor had called the cops way too early on them, so the library had sufficed for now.

That Saturday, the sixty-ninth day, Killian’s tenth Saturday morning shift at the library, Emma and her crew showed up outside like clockwork; arriving in cars, on foot, on skateboards and other means of transportation any high school seniors could afford. He knew that she seemed to be quite highly selected among the other cronies in the group, as they often looked to her for guidance but, she did not make the final decisions. That was left up to Neal, Emma’s ex-boyfriend.

Pushing his cart with books to be re-shelved, Killian needed to cross paths with the group of delinquents -not Emma, though, he didn’t think she was a delinquent, just the others- which meant he would need to give them a caution for not abiding by local library regulations and common courtesy. This was the part he always dreaded, when he would give them a caution, they would think up some clever (sometimes witty) clap-back and he would have to try and stand up for himself single-handedly.

* * *

“Well, well, look who it is. Yo, ho ho, and a bottle of scum.” Neal quipped easily, giving Killian an instant stomach-dropping, sickening feeling, “Looks like there are extra books to be housed today, so, off you go. No time to be teaching us a lesson today, huh?”

Emma watched from the table beside Neal, one of her booted feet were up and resting on the edge of the table as she held her cell phone up to project the sound of chart-toppers she was currently entertaining the rest of the posse with. She looked on, willing Killian to just keep walking and take the hit from Neal. As much as she enjoyed being the one to cause the disturbance with her groupies, she didn’t care for people getting hurt, and Neal was in the mood to see blood spilled, given the fact his mother had recently upped and left without a word of warning.

“That’s usually the drill, yes. I’m here to give you your weekly disturbing the peace cautionary.” Killian nodded, fingers wrapping tighter around the handle of the cart before him, “And, you’re right. There are more books than there usually are, due to the hooligans who decided it would be fun to build a domino trail from the bookshelves last night, and caused major disruptions in our filing system.” He shot a glare to Emma, before turning his sullen expression on Will and Robin. He continued, when Emma thought he was finished, “While I admire your gusto and creativity, the taxpayers certainly do not.”

“Don’t you worry, we’ve got plenty more where that came from, you watch, cabin boy!” Neal snorted, following Killian’s movements as he pushed the cart and walked to the following aisle. He then turned to Emma and smirked, "You know what to do. The fire alarm hasn't been tested in this place for months; set it off."

Emma gave a nod before she hopped down from the table she had been lazing upon, grabbing the lighter Neal was holding up between his forefinger and thumb, barely visible above the cuff of his black leather jacket, safety pins glinted in the mid-morning light, creeping through the long, Colonial windows. She felt him grasp at her lower arm with his free hand, holding her there to flick his eyes between hers, attempting to read her thoughts before she freed her arm and stomped off, to do what she needed to do.

Thoroughly aggravated with Neal's behavior and his asinine comments, she took her task to the next level. Halting beside a display case, she huffed and tugged her neckerchief up and around her mouth and nose before she snagged her hood up and over her blonde halo. The blonde collared several pamphlets from a nearby wall display and, while sprinting the length of the main aisle of the library, set them lacquered pages alight, waving them above her head and trailing a plume of charcoal smog behind her, eventually setting off the untested fire alarm.

Emma tore through the library, sucking breaths when she could between belting out; " _I get knocked down but, I get up again!_ " whilst actively dodging her friends trying to escape being taken into police custody when Killian finally called the cops on them, and regular borrowers of titles modern and classic.

Hearing the commotion; the patrons scuffling and crying, and the fire drill ringing out, Killian rushed from the aisle, from behind his cart and caught sight of a flash of golden flyaway peeking from the side of the hoodie before the figure rushed out of the scene, taking the flaming pamphlets with her; at least she was considerate and thinking of the books. He was left, however, once again, to clear up the wreckage that the gang had caused, including explaining to the fire department that it was not a real fire.

* * *

The following Saturday, the gang arrived once again, at their regular time. Killian noticed Neal was not with them this week; apparently, Emma had turned him into the cops, finally getting her revenge for all the times he had let her take the fall for his stupid misdemeanors. She had determination, that was for sure. This week, the blonde was leading the group, as they passed by the front desk, she smirked at him before he rounded the edge and blocked the path leading to their regular hang-out area.

"Please, not today." He began, glancing around the faces that stared back at him, he noticed that they all seemed to be wearing apparel that donned the same logo; THE LOST BOYS. Glancing up from the logo on Emma's hoodie, Killian realized that he had been staring at her breast, where the material of her T-shirt was straining across the sweeping curved plain. He cleared his throat awkwardly, feeling his cheeks turning beet, as he continued, "Madam Mayor is here today, on official business."

"Oh!" Emma beamed, clapping her hands together once, startling Killian enough to cause his body to jolt before she rubbed her palms together, "Even better, huh boys?" She questioned her posse rhetorically, who all smirked and nodded, responding physically to her comment.

"Please, it's important. Any disturbances could result in my dismissal and your probable arrest."

"We'll be quiet, don't you worry, cabin boy." Emma took a stride towards him and rested her palm on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze before she chortled and shoved him aside to clear their path.

For the most part, The Lost Boys and Emma were quiet, as she had assured him until the Mayor's business was coming to a close, and the gang was getting restless, not having caused a disturbance for some time. Killian was even able to get some of his re-shelving completed during the moments of quiet and serenity that had been lacking for so many weeks during his shift.

During the final moments of the Mayor's official business, Emma and Will had been whispering and tittering about something before they both jumped down from the table they had been lazing on. They scarpered through the library, noting the low-hanging Solar System in the children and teen section; Will was not quite tall enough to reach any of the planets without an extra set of arms. He crouched just below the model of Neptune, the largest model, and allowed Emma to jump onto his back.

"Bloody fuck, Emma! Knees!" He barked as she landed awkwardly on his back, the buckles of her boots dug into the tender flesh of his back as she steadied herself. He turned his head and offered his hands to help her into a standing position on the flat on his back, to reach the hanging papier mache model.

Emma gave the model a quick tug and it came clean from the hook it had been placed on, leaving just the cord it had been dangling from. She tossed the planet onto one of the plush beanbags before clinging to Will's back and landing on her feet, with the finesse of a feline. Seizing the model, she and Will tore along the main aisle, returning to half of their gang.

"Alright, I call Will. Robin, you're team captain, you get first dibs for your team." Emma hollered over the bookshelf that had partitioned the remainder of the group from sight. After the selections had been made for both teams, the blonde smirked and chortled, "Serve!" She raised the planet and volleyed it over the top of the shelves, to the opposing team. Almost instantly, it was returned with a harder hit, "Will! Hit it!"

The library clerk first caught sight of the bouncing model planet, being beaten back and forth over the bookshelf housing a varied selection of History, How To and Horticulture books. Following the rhythmic ping-ponging of the large sphere, his attention turned to the Solar System display and exhaled harshly before swiftly rushing to the boardroom the Mayor and her team were conferencing in. He rapped on the door before entering, "Excuse me, Madam Mayor. May I offer you and your company some refreshments before you leave?" He smiled hopefully.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, thank you. Bring a pot and give us thirty minutes, we'll be out of your glorious hair. There's no rush for the room, I assume?" Regina questioned the young library clerk.

"Yes, Madam Mayor. I'll bring a selection of cookies and scones, also. And no, ma'am, there is no rush for the boardroom. You can take as long as you need to." He nodded as he backed out of the room, closing the door behind him, thankful the boardroom was only glass fronted on one of the walls.

Instantly, Killian rushed the make-shift volleyball court within his library, and before either team could catch Neptune, he knocked it out of the air with the window opener pole, puncturing a hole with the hooked end. He glared at the teens on the side of the bookshelf he could make eye contact with before Emma's face came into view and he narrowed his eyes at her, "Tell your boys to leave. Now." He hissed.

Emma blinked several times, in rapid succession before she glanced around at her gang, expressionless before returning her attention on Killian; he was still clutching at the window pole, his knuckles were turning white in fury as he gripped the polished wood. She turned her head slightly and gave Will the nod to clear the gang out, she remained and focused on her now untied lace. She bent to tie it back up, "You gonna turn me in, cabin boy?" She smirked charmingly up at him from her position on the ground.

Frustrated, Killian thrust the pole at her, "No, you're going to help me out. Hang that back up, then head to the kitchen; make a pot of tea and set out a plate of cookies." He hissed, seething almost as he heard the call bell chime at the front desk for the sixth time, Mrs. Perkins really was not patient. He strolled off with purpose, leaving Emma standing alone, perplexed with the window pole.

Once he had remedied Mrs. Perkins' troubles, Killian joined Emma in the kitchen and claimed ownership of the tea tray, transporting it through the library to the boardroom, where Madam Mayor and her cronies were awaiting refreshments, courtesy of the taxpayers. Returning to the kitchen, Killian clattered around, clearing the mess that Emma had left while making the tea; he found her nibbling on a cookie, picking bits off with her fingers, trailing crumbs through the kitchen like Hansel and Gretl.

"You and I need to talk." He glared at her, placing his hand almost authoritatively on the counter, blocking her access to further cookies.

"About what?" Emma rolled her eyes, becoming the sullen teen he knew she was.

"About how you and your boys behave in this library."

"You don't need to lecture me on that. I know how to behave, I just choose not to. Look, I'm sorry about any damage we cause but, there's nothing else to do, so..." Emma shrugged, grabbing one last cookie before she left the kitchen, leaving Killian dumbfounded.

Once he had processed what had happened, he followed her, chucking the cleaning cloth down on the counter as he made his exit, "No." He called after her, grabbing at her lower arm like Neal often did, ceasing her movements, "No, you don't get to come in here and cause weekly disturbances, making my job that I actually enjoy a living hell. My patrons enjoyed coming here, now they're afraid of you and the boys you hang out with." Killian was livid.

"Maybe, it's good that they're a little afraid of something." She resounded, "Everyone is afraid of something." She felt him release her arm and knew she had hit a nerve with him, so she pushed him on that, taking a step closer to him, "What are you afraid of?"

Killian swallowed, his cheeks colored again, "I, uh-- it's not important."

"Of course, it is." She pressed him again, "What are you scared of?"

"Neal." He responded before she had even completed her question, "The way he treats or treated you. You're better than him, and I know if you hadn't fallen into that crowd, you wouldn't be tearing up libraries and coffee shops when you're bored."

This time, Emma was taken aback. She was scared of not being in control, and Killian had already beat the first nail in his quest to help her see sense. She knew her expression had given her away, as he continued on his conquest to make her feel like she belonged elsewhere.

"I've seen you, you're not happy with them. Those guys are idiots, especially Neal. I heard he set you up so many times, I actually laughed and gave a quiet cheer when I heard you'd finally turned him in, even if it was for something he did not do. If you tell me you're happy with those sad sacks, I've got more work to do, to show you that that's not you."

"I'm happy with them. We're all lost, and have nowhere to go. Nobody wants us around, even you. If you think whatever this pep talk is, is going to help me to somehow see the light and start being quiet whenever I visit your library, you've got another thing coming, cabin boy." Emma scoffed. As she attempted to turn and strut away, feeling better about herself for not giving into the lecture from Killian, he grabbed her hand this time, tugging hard on it to stop her from leaving.

"Oh, I can make you be quiet, Emma." He lowered his tone and narrowed his eyes, almost to slits as he leaned in close to her face, "In about five more minutes, give or take, Madam Mayor is going to be leaving that boardroom with the rest of her town officials, you have the choice; you either wait out our lesson, as quiet as a church mouse or, I let the Mayor handle the situation however she sees fit. It's your choice, Emma."

Emma was aware that if the Mayor was able to take her into custody, she could be shipped back to whatever foster or group home she had skipped out of the last time, and the Mayor would see that she would remain there until she turned eighteen. The blonde panicked, she enjoyed her freedom too much, and even as a teen, she got lost in the scuffle of the group home. She nodded, flicking her eyes between his, searching for a reaction as she replied, "What do I have to do?"

"Glad you found your senses." Killian nodded curtly before he dropped her hand and led her towards an office, located nearby the kitchen. He first opened the door and flicked on the single, dim, yellow light before gesturing she enter first, he then entered the room behind her, closed and locked the door behind them. Gently, he smiled at her, offering her some form of genuine friendliness as he scrubbed over his face, "Whatever conversation, noise or otherwise that happens in this office can be heard in the boardroom, so this is where we -by we, I mean you- are going to learn how to be quiet, and cause no disturbances."

"So, I just sit here?" Emma questioned, wincing slightly, "For how long?"

"Oh, no, no, no. That, is too easy for you. I know that you have the willpower and the drive to achieve that. Your test is going to encompass and tax your mind further. First, though, I want to make sure you're comfortable." He inhaled deeply, calming himself before he gazed across at her, "I'm not just scared of Neal." He admitted. This caught Emma's attention and she raised her head, tilting slightly as she acknowledged his comment, "I'm also scared of you."

"Of me...? Why?"

"Because you're you. Ever since you started coming in here, ruffling feathers and causing chaos, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. And, not just your appearance is beautiful. I saw you, at the park with the elderly lady. Even though, I know you stole that book from here, it was a beautiful moment; you were helping each other - she, helping you with understanding the context, and you, reading the story to her." Killian smiled bittersweetly, "I know you have a very good heart, regardless of how you choose to behave."

When she didn't respond, Killian continued, "But, because of how you choose to behave, especially in a public space such as this library, your lesson needs to be learned. How are you doing without Neal around? I imagine you've been lonely, in more ways than one...?"

"That is none of your business." She glared, surprised he would bring up the topic.

"It is, actually. It's kind of pertinent to how effective your training will be. So, tell me, is anybody else keeping the backseat of your Bug warm? Will? Robin?"

"No, no one." Emma flushed and turned her focus to the herringbone pattern on the floor.

"How much are you missing that weight above you, below you, behind you?" He smirked, he knew he was torturing her, using his words. Working at a library had counted for something; his vocabulary base had broadened and his language had become more flowery. Waiting on her reaction, he nodded slowly, "If it is, that's something I can give you. You don't need Neal. I'm no bad boy but, I have stable employment and I'm studying as an English major at college; another few years and I'll be a certified teacher or professor."

"It's something I want. But, how does this tie i--"

He pressed his finger to her lips to gently hush her, "That's coming, love." He smiled before he continued, "This is how it's going to work; each time you're quiet, I continue - touching, squeezing, licking, anything, if you make a single noise, I stop until you are quiet again."

Emma swallowed and nodded, her throat had turned peculiarly dry, as if a drought had suddenly settled over the office, "That's..."

"It's how you're going to learn how to be quiet, Emma." He crossed to the window behind Emma and drew the shades, pressing her body back against the counter behind the desk. Killian gently meandered a shaking hand to her waist as he leaned to press a kiss to her mouth, "Is this okay?" He questioned, awaiting her approval before touching his lips to hers. Deftly, his fingers nudged the waistband of her leggings down past her thighs, leaving them hanging at her knees.

She leaned herself back against the counter, one hand clutched the edge of the desk in anticipation as Killian's fingers began to wander over her form; first, circling under her T-shirt before gliding to meet the waistband of her panties. He wasted no time, fingers dipped beneath the cotton garment and slowly began to trace lines, circles and other patterns through her folds, tracking her wetness across her core.

Killian lowered himself to the ground, using his fingers to hook around the gusset of her panties and lower them down her thighs, unhooking them as he caught sight and scent of her core, lingering at eye and mouth level. He slipped his tongue past his lips, flicking over his mouth to moisten his parched lips. He slowly leaned closer to her form, pressing the flat of his tongue to her folds, holding his mouth to her as he lifted both of his hands to clutch her ass, holding her still while he pleasured her.

"Oh, God..." She whimpered, exhaling harshly and without delay, Killian pulled his tongue from her clit, giving her time to calm before striking gold with his tongue once more. Emma sucked her lower between her teeth briefly before she clamped it between her teeth, in an effort to cease any sounds escaping her mouth. As Killian continued his ministrations at her core, Emma squeaked before she clamped her hand over her mouth, accentuating her already labored breathing.

"Emma, I'm warning you. You have to be quiet, what happens in here can be heard over in the boardroom."

She nodded, fighting her urges to cry out as he continued to go down on her, gripping the counter and using her other hand to tug at his hair. She tugged and pressed, jutting her pelvis out, so he could please her as she wanted. Since she had turned Neal over to the cops, claiming he had been the one who had set off the alarms at the library, she hadn't been getting taken care of until now. The blonde had never felt so good, and she wanted to let Killian know but, the damn Mayor.

"Fuck, that feels... good!" She managed to hiss.

"Language, love." He smirked, eyes dark and blown wide, "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"N-no!" She almost cried before she cleared her throat, tilting her head back, "No, I don't think I have."

His mouth returned from whence it had came, his fingers bit into her ass cheeks, probably leaving crescent moons in her skin, as he continued to lap at her folds; swipe-swipe-flick-flick-flick was the current rhythm of his labors before he sought entrance and drove his tongue within her, as his teeth and upper lip teased her clit.

"Fuuuuuck!" Emma cried as her walls began to flutter lightly, heralding the beginnings of her climax. Automatically, Emma regretted it, since she knew he would immediately stop. When he did not, she glanced down and allowed her mouth to gape at the sight of his crystalline blue eyes staring up at her from between her thighs, holding hers in a piercing gaze. Gently, he pulled his tongue from within her and she smirked, "I want you to make me come." She whispered.

Nodding just once, Killian needed no further prompt; he dug into his pocket and fiddled in his wallet before he tossed it aside and stood, standing just before her. He searched her own emeralds, for any hint of apprehension and found none. He turned his back on her but, found surprise when she reached around to his belt from behind, unhooking and unclasping his trousers for him. It took him no fewer than 2.7 seconds to unroll and don the condom before he had turned and was face-to-face with her once more.

Emma glanced down and quirked her brows momentarily as she saw his stiffened cock, jutting from between his shirt flaps, she had not expected him to be as impressive. Still, Emma reached for him and held him within her palm, appreciating his weight and absolute realness.

"Turn around, love. We're both not going to last long, and we don't have all that much time, either." He announced tenderly, "Prop one of your legs up there, that's it." He nodded and helped her settle a thigh over the edge of the desk she had previously been leaning on, "Alright..."

Emma sucked in a breath, pushing her pelvis back as Killian pressed into her core -it was a force of habit- before she caught her lower lip between her teeth once again. She gripped the edge of the desk with both of her hands, knuckles were white instantaneously. She felt him pull back, almost all the way out before he rammed back into her with a brute force she knew they both needed to get out of their systems.

It a series of well-timed and calculated thrusts, Killian's hands were all over Emma's body; gripping at her waist, thighs, ass, under her shirt and fingers tweaked at her nipples, causing them to pebble with the intense pleasure he had bestowed upon both of their bodies. It was hot, heavy and dirty, and it had definitely taught Emma to be quiet. So much so, that when she came, she almost crumpled to a heap, knees buckling as she felt tears spill out onto her cheeks while he throbbed within her, spilling his seed into the restrictive barrier he had worn.

When finally Killian pulled out, he leaned over Emma, cock still bobbing at his groin, and he tucked back her stray hair before he pressed a kiss to her neck, just behind the shell of her ear, "You are exquisite, Emma. I look forward to next time..."


End file.
